Bittersweetness
by Ti-kun
Summary: Every life has a story behind it. Chidori Tsukiyama's life had a story behind it. What happens when she goes back to Konoha and relives it? Rating WILL change after a few chaps.
1. Little Faith

Little Faith

My first songfic story! Well I hope you enjoy it

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto; neither do I own the song Days Go By.

_You_... 

I haven't stopped thinking about him since I left Konoha ten years ago. I wonder if he remembered who I was. Now I was back, and after disappearing for ten years, I wondered if I could actually find him.

_  
You  
  
You are still a whisper on my lips _

_  
A feeling at my fingertips _

_  
That's pulling at my skin _

I pulled on my mask, straightened my hitai-ate headband, and took a deep breath, hesitantly entering Konoha.

_  
You leave me when I'm at my worst _

_  
Feeling as if I've been cursed _

_  
Bitter cold within _

I looked around the village. Yes, everything still looked the same, but my sense of direction was a little bit rusty. I started wandering around, recognizing many faces but not acknowledging them. Gai, Rock Lee, Iruka with a boy I didn't know, and many more. I didn't want to startle everyone with my sudden appearance. After an hour of pointless wandering, there was still no sight of him anywhere, and all hope was lost. I dropped on my knees and sighed in depression. Oh well..._  
  
Days go by and still I think of you _

_  
Days when I couldn't live my life without you _

_  
Days go by and still I think of you_

_  
Days when I couldn't live my life without you_

_  
Without you_

_  
Without you_

"Excuse me, are you lost?" a familiar voice asked.

My eyes shot open as I kept my head down. 'I recognize that voice anywhere. It's him... It's really him... should I reveal my identity? Or not? Ah, Kami-sama, what should I do? Wait, I think I know...' I thought.

I looked up at the person. I was right, it was him, it was really him. After all these years, he still looked the same...

"Hello?"

I was so deep in thought I forgot to answer his question.

"Ah, I am a little lost. Would you mind helping me?"

"Of course not. Where were you about to go?"

"I... was going to visit a... friend..."

"I see. Would you mind telling me who your friend is?"

"Well, you see... I... uh..."

I couldn't go on. I couldn't tell him I came back just to visit him. Or could I?_  
  
You are still a whisper on my lips_

_  
A feeling at my fingertips_

_  
That's pulling at my skin_

I stopped and looked up at him.

"Do you remember who I am?"

He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. He didn't remember? Didn't he recognize me at all? The fact that I was now blind in my right eye might have made him wonder if it was really I...

"Do I know you?"

"Yes... you do. At least, you did..."_  
  
You leave me when I'm at my worst_

_  
Feeling as if I've been cursed_

_  
Bitter cold within_

This hurt. Not only did he not recognize my face, he didn't recognize my voice either. This really hurt. I was crushed, but balled up all my pain and kept it inside.

"Never mind, just forget what I said. I'm looking for Lord Hokage."

"Ah yes, follow me."

I followed him, not saying a word. It hurt so much; a few tears fell from my face. I quickly wiped them away, before he could see any. But still, he should have recognized me. After all, I was the only other that wore a mask._  
  
Days go by and still I think of you_

_  
Days when I couldn't live my life without you_

_  
Without you_

_  
Without you_

Soon we reached Lord Hokage's place. I said a quiet thank you to him, and I entered. Soon I saw Lord Hokage sitting at his desk. I cleared my throat._  
  
Days go by and still I think of you_

_  
Days when I couldn't live my life without you _

_  
Days go by and still I think of you _

_  
Days when I couldn't live my life without you _

_Without you_

_  
Without you_

"Lord Hokage."

Lord Hokage looked up and saw me. I took off my mask so he would clearly see whom I was.

"Ah, Chidori, you have returned. After all these years..."

"Yes, it's been a while."

"What happened to your eye?"

"A minor injury, that's all. No need to worry about."

"I see..."

Lord Hokage eyed the injury on my face; he obviously didn't believe me. It was a scar appearing from the middle of my forehead to my right cheek, intercepting my eye. After a few more minutes of talking, I left the room and walked down the hall.

"Boo," a certain someone said. You could probably guess whom.

I quickly spun around, forgetting that I didn't put my mask over my face. I soon realized this, and quickly covered the bottom half of my face.

"Chidori..."

_  
Without you_

_  
Without you_

He knew?? He remembered! I was so happy... but then...

"Chidori... I thought you were dead..."

He thought I was dead? What little faith he put in me...

----------------------------------------------------------------

I know this story is a bit... boring... but I'm trying my best. See first I started writing fanfics for Fruits Basket, then I deleted them cause no one read them, then I wrote a Shaman King story, it wasn't that great, then I couldn't think of anything else to write. Well this story is the latest one I wrote, so please R&R thanks!! -


	2. Struck

Struck

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto... nor do I own the song Broken.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

I turned in the opposite direction from where he was standing. Tears started forming in my eyes, as I tried to hold them back. I quickly ran from him but just as I reached the door he grabbed my wrist.

"Let me go, please..."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because,"

"Because..."

"Just let me go."

"You've changed, Chidori."

"Like how?"

"You're pushing me away."

"No I'm not."

"Chidori..."

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
' Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

I wasn't in the mood for any fighting, so I used the art of substitution and poofed to the nearby forest. He stood there as he looked at the log he was holding. Meanwhile I sat on a tree and thought for a while. _Why did I run away? I was this close and I blew it. Stupid me... I might not be able to find him again._

"Hello," a familiar voice said.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

It was him again. I turned around and there he was_. How did he find me here? Eh who cares, as long as I don't blow this chance... I have to tell him..._

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
' Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"I want some answers," he said.

"What kind of answers?"

"Why did you come back?"

"You obviously didn't come back to see me."

"No, that's not it..."

"Then what is it?"

"I..."

What was I going to say? I hesitated to speak; I didn't know what to say. Suddenly I sensed another strong chakra around.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
' Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

It seemed he didn't sense the strong chakra, because before he knew it, a shuriken came flying towards him. Quickly reacting to this I jumped in front of him, getting myself injured badly. His eyes widened as he saw me fall on my knees. The shuriken struck the side of my stomach, and I quickly pulled it out. I coughed up blood, and fell to my side.

"CHIDORI!!"

"I have something to tell you..."

"Save your breath, I..."

"No. I have to tell you, now."

"What is it?"

I coughed up more blood and my vision slowly blurred.

"Kakashi... I..."

I blacked out.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ok so now you know who that mysterious shinobi is :D next chap. will be up soon!


End file.
